User blog:Olimar90/Kawolskeegee (Concept Character)
This blog is about Kawolskeegee. It is a Prototype Blog That I am testing on. But I take time to expand the Story. This is Kawolskeegee, He is a Doctor (He cares for those Who were sick, injured, etc.) and a Therapist (It is Unknown Why). He is also a Teacher and Martial Artist too. The reason Why He is a Teacher is Because He teaches Students, Whether they were the Same, or Randomly different. He teaches Math, Reading, Writing, Problem solving, and many list of educational stuff. And the Reason Why He is the Martial Artist is Because He Teaches Karate, Kung fu, Self-Defense, and many stuff. He is the father and Teacher of Kaweegee, But Unlike Any Fakegees, He does not Wear any Hat, or Overalls, But wears a Yellow Jacket, White Shirt, Yellow tie, Orange Pants, Yellow Shoes, And Glasses. He is a supportive friend of Fourleafgee, and Enemy of Threeleafgee (Since Threeleafgee is Far Meaner than Fourleafgee) He defeated Threeleafgee When Threeleafgee was about to attack Fourleafgee who is injured. He was about 9 years older than Fourleafgee and 6 years older than Threeleafgee. When He was 37 years old when Kaweegee was Born. (It is Unknown What his Wife's name was, She did not appear, But is Only mentioned) ---- He also have pet Rabbits Kaweegee was a Blind Fakegee, Due to being Born Blind, His Stare is Incredibly Risky that can Permenatly Erase anyone (Who dares to stare) Kawolskeegee Built Glasses in order to block the most Dangerous Stare. When Kaweegee was about a day till reaching 7 years old, He wore Reading Glasses, not only to read Books, But also to protect his Stare. Kawolskeegee also Gave Kaweegee A Special Journal (Which is the One Kaweegee found today) for him to write in, About What's Happening Today, How He Feel, and so on. He also gave Kaweegee a Special Pen, too, as a Tool to write in his Journal. On Kaweegee's 8th Birthday, Kawolskeegee gave Kaweegee a Special Sunglasses that is Strong enough to Block the Stare. Kawolskeegee was 45 years old When Kaweegee was 8. In order to get Revenge on Kawolskeegee, Threeleafgee stole Kaweegee's Glasses (For unknown reasons, Threeleafgee hated Kaweegee as much as He hated Kawolskeegee, Fourleafgee and Clovereegee) and Punched Kaweegee in his Sleep For No Reason, He even tried to steal Kaweegee's Journal, But Ended up being Paralyzed by Kaweegee's Journal (Because Only Kaweegee can touch his Journal). For no reason, Threeleafgee Stole Kaweegee's Glasses 7 times Every year (Which is unknown why), before Kaweegee's 8th Birthday. Threeleafgee stole Kaweegee's Glasses in order to see what his stare would do. However, Kawolskeegee caught and Defeated Threeleafgee in order to give back Glasses to Kaweegee. Kawolskeegee is also a Great inventor As Well. He Invented Sunglasses That can Block the Most Dangerous Stare, Especially Kaweegee's Stare (Which is Far More Dangerous). Kawolskeegee is a Supporting Character in the Flashback. Kawolskeegee can Only Appear in the Flashback of Kaweegee's Childhood. When Kaweegee was 12 years old, He accidentally unleashed his Deathly Stare, Which killed his father in accidental process. This caused Kaweegee to feel guilty and regretful. But his father encouraged his son to stay strong, vigilant and determined. He also warned him not to take off his glasses, Lest he unleashed the deathly stare. He wanted to make sure his son stays safe. After Kawolskeegee's Death, Kaweegee kept his glasses on and never took them off. He died at age 49 Category:Blog posts